pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kuzbainian Counterparts and the Quest to Find Kuzbainian RayaQuest
This is upcoming story about Kuzbainians, and the quest to find the Kuzbainian lost on Earth. It's up to the witches, wizards, and other characters to return the Kuzbainian RayaQuest back home! It all started with a sarcastic remark. In a QnA somewhere in the universe, an evil witch snapped "NO, the RayaQuest from the planet Kuzbain!" Over at said planet, a Kuzbanian by the name of RayaQuest took notice. Perhaps I should visit this mysterious place she thought to herself. She floated around until she came across a small building with the words "DecaWitches w/ maybe other witches and wizards!!!!!! Q&A!!!!" flashing brightly. Music was playing, but very softly. Raya decided to float inside, to see what was going on. (Witches/wizards POV) An unknown creature floated in. "Um, hello, Where am I?," it asked. "Earth. Who are you?," asked DecaWitch Number 1. She and the other nine DW's were hosting a Q&A session. "I'm RayaQuest from the planet Kuzbain," replied the unknown creature. "Well, what do you know? RayaQuest from Earth, meet RayaQuest." said JoJo, otherwise known as Number 10, one of the other DW's. "Pleasure to meet you." said the Kuzbainian RayaQuest. "Who exactly are you?", asked RayaQuest from Earth from Smilez221's talk page. "Well, I'm a Kuzbanian." Everyone stared at her. "That's it. We're not too creative, you know." "So, you don't have a face...?" asked RayQuest from Earth uncomfortably. "Well, yeah.." said the Kuzbainian RayaQuest. "We can see that. Ew." said JoJo. "I also have long, fine, straight, black hair that covers my entire head. Other than that, I look like most humans, except, well... skinnier." added Kuzbainian RayaQuest. "What's it like living on Kuzbain?" asked RayaQuest from Earth. "It's very much like living on Earth.... if we're talking about living in 7 million B.C." replied the Kuzbainian RayaQuest. "That sounds awesome! I wanna go to Kuzbain!" exclaimed JoJo. "Which is exactly why you ain't goin' there!" said Number 1. JoJo had a reputation of using whatever she could to blow something up. (Later, at the random follower blog) "Well, that's interesting. I wonder if there's a Kuzbanian counterpart for me. In fact, we all might have one!" A certain AgentGoldfish wondered aloud after hearing of the Kuzbanian Raya. That's when the DW's came back to the random follower blog. Agent was there, but also hard at work designing the new wiki. KRaya announced that she had to leave, but Number 1 told her "No, Raya, stay." "I am staying" a very confused RayaQuest told her. "No, no, the other Raya." One explained. "Sorry, folks, it's been a charm with you guys" KRaya apologized before floating back out. Just then, after KRaya floated away screaming (and a convo about some other stuff), a strange ship landed there. "I am AgentGoldfish, here to retrieve RayaQuest from Earth." said the first strange being to step out of the ship. "uhhhh, no. I'm AgentGoldfish. You are Kuzbanian. and why are you taking Raya? and trying to impersonate me?" "Yeah, huh huh huh!?" Added a very hyper Goldfish. "I am your Kuzbainian Counterpart, Earth Agent. These are Marcella's and Smilez's Kuzbainian counterparts. We have come to retrieve the Kuzbainian RayaQuest." "Uh, can we stop saying Kuzbainian so much. It's hard to spell..." "Fine. Kuz then?" asked Kuz Smilez. "yes, that is fine i guess. Anyway Kuz Raya just left." answered Agent. "Left?! How did she leave?!" Asked all 3 Kuzbainians worriedly. "She floated away" Answered all the witches and wizards and humans and vampires and hambats and pixies etc. "We've got to find her!" exclaimed Kuz Smilez. "A Kuzbainian?" asked Mysti. "Oh, no! What will the humans think?!" "Well, one thinks this is weird," replied the human girl Zuzu. Mysti rolled her eyes. "You don't count!" "What about me?" asked Goldfish Mysti answered "OR YOU!" "Right, humans that know nothing about Kuzbain, or witches, or anything like that." Agent Added. "Agent, do you have any idea of who would abduct Raya?" asked Goldfish "Why would I?" answered agent with a question "Uhh, i think he meant KUZBAINIAN Agent." replied number 1. "Well, maybe the kilokian empire...But, i don't know. It could even be the globulanians. Or the Irkans." KAgent said. "Okay, so here's an idea. We have me, Sasquatch, 6, and Kaida stay here and work on a ship, while you guys figure out where they went. We must rescue KRaya" said Goldfish "Do I get to blow something up?" JoJo wanted to know. "Hmm, let me think, NO!" Nine snapped. Written by RayaQuest, AgentGoldfish, Smilez221, and Emilylover224.